Sur la route des Mers
by Takeapen
Summary: L'ère des pirates fait rage. Les révoltes commencent. Bella Swan et Edward Cullen, quinze ans à peine prennent le large pour sauver leurs vies. Dix ans plus tard, le Twilight est le bateau le plus craint des mers. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là déjà ?
1. HissezHo !

**Sur la route des Mers**

**Chapitre 1 : Hissez-Ho !**

Je mis ma main en visière. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouissaient. La chaleur du soleil sur ma peau était une sensation exquise, presque qu'autant que sentir la brise marine effleurer mon visage. Je me sentais chez moi autant sur la terre que sur la mer. Le monde était ma maison comme aimait le dire Edward. Depuis toute petite, j'avais vécu dans les rues agitées de ports, et à partit de l'adolescence, les mers n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. J'avais appris la navigation avec mon père, et ma mère m'avait appris les bonnes mœurs d'une vie sur le plancher des moutons. J'étais, polyvalente, oui c'était le mot. Mais cette vie me plaisait.

Le chahut habituel du marché était un bourdonnement familier pour moi. C'était sans doute pour ça que les autres m'envoyaient toujours à terre ferme… D'un côté ça me plaisait. J'avais beau adorer la vie sur les océans du monde, le plancher des vaches était un tout autre univers tout aussi fascinant.

J'accrochais avec une corde mon bateau de transport, une simple barque, suffisante cependant pour ma mission d'aujourd'hui. A savoir récolté des vivres, quelques armes et prendre un peu des nouvelles.

Les rues du marché portuaire étaient bondées. Nombreux étaient les marchands qui exposaient leurs produits, frais ou moins frais, aux milliers de badauds. Ceux-ci, fidèles à eux-mêmes, déambulais dans les allées pavées de Port Royal, l'un des plus beaux ports qui m'était donné de voir. Pour dire, car des ports, j'en avais vu des milliers ! Port Royal avait un quelque chose de convivial, de chaleureux. Peut-être était-ce parce que cette ville portuaire était ma ville d'origine ? J'avais toujours vécu ici avec mes parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent et qu'Edward m'emmène faire route ou plutôt voile avec lui. Malgré les quelques mauvais souvenirs de cette ville, il me restait toujours un chatouillement dans le ventre quand je revenais ici. Comme si la ville me reconnaissait et m'accueillait comme avant.

De grandes allées, de belles maisons bourgeoises et un immense château en arrière plan. Port Royal était immense. Il attirait les plus grands voyageurs, peut-être les pires aussi. La piraterie sévissait méchamment, encore et toujours pourchassée par les Marine, la police des mers et de la terre. Je les détestais ceux-là. Ils se croyaient tout permis, au final, ils étaient bien pires que les pirates.

Mes talons claquaient sur les rondins de bois avec lesquels avait été construite la passerelle reliant les bateaux amarrés et la terre ferme. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi. Le _Twilight_, mon navire principal était bien caché derrière le Golf, je n'aurais jamais osé amarrés le _bateau _ici. Je raccrochais une mèche derrière mon oreille. J'avais du travail.

Tout les mois, le _Twilight,_ faisait une escale à un port, pour gagner des ravitaillements, racheter quelques armes et parfois pour réparer le bateau. Le tout dans la plus grande discrétion, la Marine était de plus en plus présente dans nos affaires.

Pour une fois, j'étais vêtue comme une vrai femme de notre époque ; Cheveux peigné avec soin, robe longue avec jupons et un léger corset. C'est vrai que grimper comme un singe sur les cordages des voiles avec une robe n'était pas facile. Aussi j'avais adopté une nouvelle mode, un genre de pantalon que porte les hommes mais en court. J'avais appelé ça le short.

Je passais devant un stand de fruits et attrapais agilement une pomme bien rouge, sans que le commerçant ne s'en rende compte. C'était presque aussi naturel que de respirer. Je me fondais dans la masse, attrapant quelques bourses d'hommes au passage. Quoi ? Il faudra bien de l'argent pour payer les réparations du bateau… Il y avait de l'animation au cœur du village.

Ce n'était pas bon. Les seuls jours où il y avait de l'animation dans un port tel que celui-ci était… Le jour d'exécution. Le jour où la Marine rendait ses comptes et tuait parfois des innocents, à défauts d'attraper les vrais fautifs. La Marine était entièrement fausse. Elle tuait des gens correcte, parfois respecté, juste pour effrayé le peuple. C'était tout simplement minable et ridicule. Les hommes de pouvoirs étaient ridicules mais bien moins que ceux qui suivaient leurs ordres sans réfléchir, sans penser. Tel de vulgaires cabots. Et encore, les chiens étaient plus malins que ça.

Croquant une dernière fois dans ma pomme, je jetais le trognon derrière moi, sans me soucier de l'homme derrière moi qui époussetait son veston en ronchonnant.

« Mademoiselle ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait à mon veston ! »

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds. J'étais assez grande pour une femme. Avironnant le mètre soixante-dix. Cependant, je ne l'étais pas assez pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement. Au milieu de la place, se trouvait une estrade en bois qui me fit frissonner.

_La potence._

Des gens criaient, de peur, de douleur, de rire. Ça me dégoutait.

« Mademoiselle ! »

Je me retournais vers le bourgeois. Je m'avançais et jouais avec le col de sa chemise en le regardant dans les yeux. Aussitôt il bégaya et rougit furieusement. Il avait une petite tache minuscule.

« De toute façon, mon chou, ce veston ne te va pas du tout. »

Je l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres, et attrapais son chapeau que je posais sur ma tête. Abasourdi, l'homme me laissa partir, son chapeau sur ma tête cachait partiellement mon visage. Je repartis en me frayant un chemin à travers la foule.

« Hé revenez ! »

Je baissais la tête, écartant du monde sur mon passage. J'arrivais trop tard à la potence. Un homme était déjà suspendu à la corde, ses pieds flottaient dans le vide. La gorge serrée, les prisonniers qui attendaient leur tour se mirent à chanter. Un chant que je connaissais par cœur. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma voix joignit leurs chants désespérés.

_**Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermé la reine, **_

_**A bord d'un bateau de plomb. Nous naviguons,**_

_**et par ses pouvoirs, Moi et mes frères vogueront.**_

_**Yo ho sur l'art, Hissons nos couleurs. **_

_**Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates Jamais ne mourra**_ _**!**_

_**Yo ho quand sonne l'heure, Hissons nos couleurs. **_

_**Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates, Jamais ne mourra**_

Une nouvelle volée de personnes, femmes et enfants étaient à nouveau suspendus à la corde, les pieds dans le vide. Toute vie retirée de leurs corps meurtri.

« Que cela reste un avertissement à ces maudits pirates ! Leurs proches y passeront tous ! Il n'en restera rien, fois de la Marine ! »

Mes poils se hérissèrent sur mon bras, et dire que ces gens traitaient les pirates de barbares ! Des cris d'enfants retentirent au loin.

« Reviens sale gosse ! »

Une tête brune fonçait dans les gens et repartait directement dans le sens opposé.

« Rattrapez-là, c'est la prochaine ! »

Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça à des enfants innocents ? Des barbares. Des monstres. Même un pirate ne tuait pas d'enfants. Qui étaient ces monstres pour jouer ainsi avec la vie d'autrui en prétendant faire régner la justice ? Quel monde ignoble ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi…

L'enfant s'approchait de moi encore plus. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, c'était une petite fille. De courts cheveux en batailles et sales tourbillonnaient dans l'air autour de sa petite tête. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, trop occupé sur la pendaison actuelle.

La gamine n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres de moi… Que faire ? Je voulais l'aider. Je mis deux secondes à réfléchir… Edward m'en voudra mais temps pis. La petite fonçait droit sur moi. Je l'attrapais par le bras. Deux gros balourds arrivaient, distancé par la rapidité de la petite. Celle-ci me regarda de ces yeux bruns plein de larmes.

« Caches-toi ici ! »

Je relevais mon jupon. Elle me regarda sans comprendre et se réfugia sous ma robe. Je plissais ma robe, elle était tellement épaisse qu'on n'aurait pas pus croire que quelqu'un s'y cachait. Je sentis les mains de la petite fille s'accrocher autour de ma jambe droite. Heureusement car une épée était attachée à la gauche. Les deux balourds arrivèrent et jetèrent des regards au loin.

« Messieurs ! Elle est partie de l'autre côté de la potence ! »

Ils me regardèrent. Puis pointèrent leurs épées dans la direction que je leur avais donnée.

« En avant ! »

Je me penchais en avant comme si je ramassais quelque chose par terre.

« Reste cachée, je vais nous mettre à l'abri. »

Elle serra ma jambe et je pris ça pour un « vas-y fonce je te suis ». Je rebroussais chemin, aussi lentement que possible pour laisser le temps à la petite de suivre.

Il ne fut pas simple de marcher normalement, un enfant entre les jambes ! Cependant je réussis tout de même. Trompant les sentinelles et les autres. J'étais une As ! Pas de doute possible.

Je n'étais qu'a quelques mètres du ponton pour rejoindre mon bateau de transport, je devais rejoindre le _Twilight_ au plus vite. Un garde surveillait le pont. Sembla me fixer un peu. J'allais atteindre ma barque dans un mètre.

Mais rien n'étais jamais facile n'est-ce pas ? Une brise plus forte que les précédente emporta mon chapeau volé au loin, mes boucles brunes découvrirent mon visage alors que la sentinelle me fixait, surveillant le moindre de mes gestes.

- Ici ! Bella Swan ! Bella Swan est ici Sonnez l'alerte !

- Et merde !

Je fis sortir la petite de ma robe.

- LA GAMINE EST AVEC ELLE !

- ARRETEZ LES

Je murmurais à la gosse :

« Cours, sauves-toi ! »

Je pris mon épée cachée sous une épaisse couche de dentelle. Les gardes se jetèrent sur moi. Je me dégageais en esquivant, l'épée pointée devant moi. Du coin de l'œil je vis la brunette renverser des caisses d'oranges sur les gardes qui glissèrent sur les fruits.

Je me battis un peu à l'épée avec la police locale, c'était facile, comme boire un bon verre de rhum. Un soldat déchira ma robe avec son épée. Je lui jetais un regard mauvais.

« C'était ma préférée ! Salop ! »

Je le poussais non gracieusement du pied jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans la mer.

Je regardais ma barque et vis un soldat entrain de le détruire.

« Tu ne nous échapperas pas ma belle. »

Je grinçais des dents. Le bateau le plus proche était à quatre mètres environs. Je reculais tout le temps un peu plus, l'air de rien. Les gardes fondaient sur moi, mais ce n'était que des apprentis. Leurs coups étaient faible et imprécis. Une grosse erreur pour battre une experte des armes tel que moi. J'étais à présent contre deux soldats, la petite à mes côtés entrain de balancer des tomates aux visages des gros vilains. Je souris et les assommais. Deux dizaines de Marine rappliquèrent.

« Ma chère, il est temps de prendre le large ! »

Je l'attrapais par la taille la lançais dans le bateau de transport, puisque le mien avait été coulé ! Je coupais la corde qui le reliait au port en restant sur le ponton. Doucement le bateau quitta le ponton. J'enfonçais mon épée dans une jambe d'un des bleus. D'un coup agile, je défis de nombreux barils d'huile. Et sautais sur le bateau qui s'était déjà éloigné d'un mètre.

« Et souvenez vous de ce jour, où vous avez rencontrez Isabella Swan en personne ! »

La petite déploya la voile et bientôt nous ne fûmes qu'un petit point aux yeux de la Marine, qui je le supposais rageait. Cette idée me fit sourire encore plus.

Je m'assis lourdement sur le bateau.

- Trop la classe… Vous m'apprendrez à faire ça un jour ?

- Chérie, le style on l'a ou on l'a pas. Mais je peux t'aider à essayer de l'avoir.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et bougea un peu la barre pour ajuster notre direction. Pendant le temps que nous rejoignions les autres, je déchirais le reste de ma robe, pour arranger un peu les dégâts de l'autre imbécile.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vis le _Twilight_, qui se tenait fièrement au milieu de l'océan, invisible depuis la terre ferme. La petite brune avait la bouche ouverte.

-Alors…Vous… Vous… Tu… Pi-pi-pi…

- Pirates oui !

Je ris devant son visage stupéfait.

Notre bateau cogna doucement la coque du plus grand. Je vis Emmett, mon frère de cœur, jeter un œil et nous lancer une corde.

« Allez après toi gente dame. »

Doucement, elle agrippa la corde et se hissa avec facilité déconcertante. Je la suivis, et passait la rampe de protection du bateau.

« Yo Bells ! T'as ramené de la compagnie ? Me fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite. »

Je ris et ébouriffais les cheveux de la gamine. Des pas s'approchèrent et je relevais la tête pour voir arriver Edward et d'autres matelots.

Edward… Mon bel Edward. Vêtu d'un pantalon large, d'une chemise à peu près blanche et de son veston en cuir brun, il faisait baver n'importe qui. Cependant ses deux sourcils broussailleux et se joignirent en une ligne sur son front.

« Bella… Encore un ? »

Je lui fis mon sourire désolé.

« Si elle ne se plait pas ici nous la laisserons partir au prochain port, de toute façon, je n'ai pas pus faire mes emplettes. »

Edward soupira. Et attrapa Emmett.

« Quelle est ton nom petite ? »

Elle prit un air boudeur.

« Alice. Et je ne suis pas petite, j'ai quinze ans ! »

Edward esquissa un sourire. Emmett porta Alice en sac à patates.

- Allez la naine, on va te décrasser.

- Hé ! Reposes-moii !

- Pas question morveuse.

Alice se débattait et leurs rires s'en allèrent au loin. Les membres de l'équipage s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs travaux pour nous observer. Edward sentit le calme et lança un regard à ses troupes.

« N'avez-vous donc rien à faire ? Cracha-t-il. »

Il me regardait et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Bella, Bella, Bella… Que vais-je faire de toi ?

- Bonne question ! Je te propose de me garder à vie comme tu la promis quitte à en souffrir pendant de loooongues années où de me jeter directement dans l'eau avant de te suicider de chagrin. »

Il le secoua la tête et ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

« Imbécile. C'est la dernière ok ? On va commencer à être à l'étroit avec tout tes protégés.

- Promis juré craché ! »

Il sourit et se dérida, m'embrassa doucement. Puis me tourna le dos.

« Tu ferais mieux de voir ce qu'Emmett fait avec ta gamine, un bébé à bord est suffisant mais il a fallut que tu en ramène un autre. Pourquoi t'ais-je pris ?

- Car sans moi tu serais triste, ta vie serais monotone, parce que tu as besoin de moi et parce que tu m'aimes. Dis-je innocemment. »

Il soupira théâtralement.

« Oui je t'aime, et c'est bien le problème. Vas t'occuper de Bébé Emmett.

- Oui capitaine ! »

Je souris et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, où Emmett avait emmener Alice, toute guillerette.

J'adore les aventures !

**Alors, comment avez vous trouvé ce début ? Moi je l'aime particulièrement !**

**Take**


	2. Soyons Amis

**Sur la route des Mers**

Chapitre 2 Soyons Amis.

Ce matin là, ce sont les milliers de baisers furtifs qu'Edward d'administrait qui me réveillèrent. Mon corps nu était blotti contre le sien, dans notre lit de taille modeste. Mes cheveux devaient être en bataille et je devais avoir cette sale tête de Swan qui vient de se réveiller. Je soupirais d'aise et Edward rigola tout en parcourant mon visage de baisers tendres.

-Edwaard… Il est trop tôt, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Dis-je de ma voix ensommeillée.

- Et…alors… ? Moi… Je…Suis…Réveillé…Et…Toi…Aussi… Il ponctua chaque mot d'un bisou sur mon corps. Sa délicieuse bouche descendait de mon visage et couvraient la moindre parcelle de peau non-embrassée.

-Mhh Edward…Les Autres vont nous entendreee. Il avait capturé l'un de mes mamelons dans sa main et mordillait ma pointe.

Il se redressa. Il était à genou, tandis que j'étais couchée sur le dos. Je pouvais aisément admirer ses pectoraux développés mais sans exagération. J'y glissais une main avide de sa douce peau. Il prit ma main qui caressait son torse. Son regard devint noir de désir.

- Swan. Serais-tu entrain de me résister ? Sa respiration était courte. Je voyais sont entrejambe grandir même si elle était cachée par le drap.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me souvenant à quel point il aimait ça.

-Peut-être… Mon ton était taquin et coquin.

Edward ne réfléchit plus et me plaqua contre le matelas. Son souffle caressait ma joue, et dés qu'il parla, je sentis mon intimité se noyer.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Swan.

Il prit mon menton et embrassa tendrement mes lèvres. Son doigt traça une ligne imaginaire reliant mon sternum à mon nombril. Je frémis d'impatience. Son index fit le tour de mon sein, et je transpirais déjà. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et je dus redresser un peu la tête pour voir sa langue capturer mon têton.

-Mhh Edwaard.

Je le vis sourire et il suçota ma pointe durant quelques secondes avant de passer à mon autre sein. Lorsque sa langue fouineuse attrapa le bout de chair, je ne pus retenir mon thorax de s'élever. Je gémis son nom, et je sentis son sexe durcir encore plus contre ma jambe. Sa main lâcha mon mamelon, tandis que sa langue humide restait sur ma pointe.

Cette main si virile mais douce toucha mes lèvres d'en bas et je soupirais. Son doigt caressa d'abord mes grosses lèvres. Puis doucement, il remonta. Son doigt n'était qu'à un petit centimètre de mon clitoris et je me sentais déjà toute chose.

Lorsque son pouce toucha mon clitoris, enfin, je criais de bonheur et de plaisir. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et je gémis. Il sourit et relâcha mon têton qui pointait fièrement, à l'effigie de la verge de mon amant.

- Bella, tu es foutrement mouillée.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit dans les siens le désir qu'il avait pour moi.

- Edward, fait moi veniiiir.

Il n'avait pas attendu que je finisse de parler pour ouvrir mes jambes et planter sa queue d'un coup sec dans mon sexe lubrifié. Il resta là, un moment sans bouger. Nous haletions tous les deux.

- Bordel. Jura-t-il.

Doucement, il commença à bouger en moi. Edward était bien membré. D'une longueur moyenne, son membre était plus épais que celui des autres hommes que j'avais déjà vu nu. J'étais tellement excitée qu'il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour jouir. D'un coup, mes parois se serrèrent, et je sentis Edward au plus profond de moi, je sentais chaque veine sur son membre. Je tremblais sous les effets de mon orgasme. Edward eut juste le temps de sortir de mon intimité avant de jouir plusieurs longs jets de sperme sur mon ventre. Nous n'étions pas prêts pour avoir des enfants, même si l'idée ne me déplaisait pas.

Il se couche doucement sur moi pour ne pas m'écraser. J'aimais le poids de son corps sur le mien. Il roula sur le côté et je passais automatiquement ma jambe au dessus des siennes.

« A moi » Voulais-je crier.

Nous reprîmes doucement nos respirations. Edward me caressait les cheveux.

- Je t'aime. Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi. J'embrassais ses pectoraux et m'endormis dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ce furent les quelques rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée. Je remarquais directement qu'Edward était déjà sorti du lit. Sa place était cependant encore chaude. J'étirais mes muscles, repoussais les couvertures et me levait. J'attrapais mes sous-vêtements et mes affaires. Je me lavais promptement et enfilais mes habits. Après avoir mis mes bottes, je me dirigeais vers la cabine d'Alice.

A cette heure encore très matinale, seuls quelques marins étaient levés. La plupart était entrain de s'occuper de cordages, de l'entretien du pont. La brise était assez chaude pour l'heure. Nous étions au plein cœur de l'été. Je savourais l'ai marin passer aux travers de mes cheveux. Quel délice. Les vagues poussaient doucement le bateau. Quelques mètres plus tard, j'arrivais devant la cabine d'Alice.

Elle ne répondit pas lorsque je frappais, aussi décidais-je d'entrer. Cette cabine était la plus petite. Un tout petit lit prenait la majeure partie de la pièce. Un minuscule hublot filtrait un faisceau de lumière et une armoire vétuste branlante menaçait de tomber sur quiconque approcherait de trop près. Personne n'était dans le lit.

Serait-elle déjà sortie ? Non, ce serait étrange je l'aurais vue. Une respiration légère attira mon attention. Je regardais de l'autre côté du lit et vit ma petite protégée. Alice était couchée à même le sol. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais à quel point elle était chétive. Ses cuisses étaient à peine plus grosses de mon poignet et ses bras avaient la circonférence de mon gros orteil. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Le gris de sa peau témoignait de son manque d'hygiène.

Pauvre petite chose. Qui sait combien de temps les Marines l'ont faite prisonnières ? J'espérais de tout cœur que cette expérience n'avait pas été trop traumatisante pour ma nouvelle amie. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et la secouait avec regrets. Je l'aurais aimé la laisser se reposer plus longtemps.

Doucement, ses petites yeux s'ouvrirent et je vus la confusion dans son regard.

- Hey, c'est Bella. Tu te rappelles ? La Pirate trop classe !

Un petit sourire élargis ses lèvres. Est-ce que tout était petit chez elle ?

- Bonjour.

Elle se redressa et la manche de son pull tomba sur son coude. Je vis avec peine ses os apparents sous sa peau. Va falloir que je t'engraisse ma petite !

Je me levais et lui tendit la main, elle l'a pris et se releva avec peine.

- Nous allons te décrotter !

Elle rougit mais ne sembla pas contre l'idée. Je l'emmenais à mes côtés à l'arrière du bateau.

- Lorsque nous voulons nous laver, nous devons nous lever tôt. Plus tôt tu te lèves, moins tu as de chance de tomber sur un mec ! Normalement, le côté arrière du bateau est réservé aux femmes pour la baignade. En fait, à nous deux. Mais les mecs l'oublie parfois. Des têtes en l'air, ou pervers. Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir ! Ris-je.

- Nous sommes les deux seules filles du bateau ?

- Ouaip' !

Je pris une corde reliée à une poulie qui retenait une barque.

- Monte !

Elle monta avec précaution dans la barque et je nous descendis jusqu'à la mer. L'eau était peu agitée. Un temps parfait pour un bain !

- Evite de boire la tasse. On a de l'eau potable à bord ! Déshabille-toi et plonge. J'ai pris des vêtements pour nous deux.

Je détachais les boutons de ma chemise sans gêne. Mon short suivit le reste et je plongeais nue dans l'eau. Lorsque je remontais à la surface, Alice était nue mais n'osait pas plonger.

- Euh, il y a pas de requin au moins ?

- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun danger. La présence du bateau les dissuade. De plus, les requins se lèvent plus tard les flemmards !

Pas très rassurée, elle s'assit sur le bord de la barque et mis un pied dans l'eau. Doucement, elle fit glisser son corps dans l'eau tiède. J'eu le temps malgré tout de voir les bleus et les blessures sur sa peau meurtrie.

Si le sel piqua sa peau, elle ne le montra pas et je l'aidais à se frictionner la peau. J'évitais ses blessures. Peu à peu, sa peau trouva une très jolie couleur rose. Je me lavais à mon tour. Alice nageait doucement autour de moi.

- Bella… Je peux te poser une question ?

J'étais entrain de me battre pour me laver entre les orteils. Quelle plaie !

- Bien sûr !

- Est-ce que… vous tuez des gens souvent ? Sa voix finit dans un murmure.

Je lâchais mes orteils et nouait ma chevelure en une longue tresse.

- Nous ne sommes pirates que par obligation Alice. Nous avons tous perdu nos familles. Nous n'avons pas d'argent et nous sommes poursuivis par la Marine. Notre seul moyen de survie est d'être bandit. Les Marines m'ont pris quelque chose de grande valeur, mais je ne peux plus rien. Tous ce que nous voulons, c'est trouver un endroit où vivre, sans avoir besoin d'être méchant. Et si pour atteindre ce paradis, nous devons écarter certaines personnes malveillantes, nous le ferons. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Alice…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous.

Je souris. Nous sommes remontées dans la barque. J'enfilais un short ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Mes bottes noires glissèrent rapidement le long de mes mollets. Alice portait une jupe-short noire et une chemise légèrement trop grande blanche. Elle portait comme moi des bottes noires.

Une fois sur le bateau, nous avons pu remarquer un changement. Les occupants du navire étaient bien plus actifs qu'il y a une heure. Ils criaient, se bousculaient et riaient.

Nous avons mangé quelques baies sur les marches menant au pont, j'avais insisté pour qu'Alice mange au moins trois bananes et deux oranges. Emmett nous a rejointes, une assiette pleine à craquer. Il dévora le tout en moins de deux. Ce petit Ours s'amusait à mettre des grains de raisins dans ses narines pour faire rire Alice.

Mike arriva près de moi.

- Edward te cherche Bella.

- Ah ! Merci Mike !

Je me tournais vers mes deux comparses et vit Emmett qui faillit s'étouffer avec son raisins. Je ris.

- Emmett, tu peux rester avec Alice un moment ? Je dois rejoindre Edward !

- Ouais, laisse-moi encore avec les gosses ! Et pas de cochonneries avec Eddy.

Je riais et me levais.

Traverser le pont ne fut pas une mince à faire. Le soleil était levé et tout le monde s'activait pour préparer le bateau au départ. Je fonçais deux à quatre fois dans les matelots et réussis à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine, Edward.

Ce dernier était assis à sa table de cartographie, un compas à la main. Ses sourcils froncés m'indiquaient une réflexion intense.

- Edward ?

Il leva les yeux et posa son compas. Sa chaise recula, et d'une invitation silencieuse que j'acceptais, je m'assis sur ses genoux. Ma main passa distraitement dans ses cheveux couleur cuivre.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Nous devons faire le plein de munitions et de vivre vu que notre dernière escale à été perturbée…

Je rougissais. C'est vrai que le secours d'Alice nous avait ajouté une bouche de plus à nourrir et pas de vivre supplémentaires.

- New-York, est le port le plus proche. Continua-t-il et je sentais le ton de sa voix changer.

- New-York ? Mais c'est là que…

- Ouais. Me coupa-t-il.

Cette escale allait être douloureuse pour mon Edward, tant de choses s'y étaient passées…

- Comment va Alice ? Il changeait de sujet.

- Bien. Elle est très maigre et je lui ai prêté des vêtements. Elle m'a posé quelques questions sur notre mode de vie je crois qu'elle veut rester avec nous. Elle est comme nous, elle n'a nulle part où aller. Emmett est avec elle en ce moment.

- Emmett ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils coulent le bateau à eux deux ? Rit-il.

- Non, du moins, je n'espère pas. Ris-je aussi.

Il me serra dans ses bras, son menton vint se poser sur mon épaule.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa doucement. Nos lèvres se touchèrent et nos langues se mêlèrent. Nom de dieu, il embrassait comme personne ! Je gémis et nous nous décollâmes. Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette vie !

Après quelques câlins, nous sommes descendus sur le pont. Edward criait aux matelots les directives tandis qu'Alice et moi faisions l'inventaire des vivres.

La journée suivit son cours sans trop de problèmes, nous n'étions qu'a quelques heures de New-York et le bateau s'était ancré dans un golf où l'eau était calme. Nous allions y passer la nuit.

Je raccompagnais Alice dans sa cabine, elle se perdait un peu sur le bateau. Elle retira ses chaussures pour être plus à l'aise.

- Alice, tu peux utiliser le lit, tu sais. Cette cabine est la tienne.

- Je… Merci Bella.

Je l'aidais à monter dans son lit et remis les couvertures sur son petit corps.

- Passe une bonne nuit ma petite Alice.

- Toi aussi Bella.

J'allais fermer la porte, Alice semblait somnoler.

- Je pense que nous allons être de grandes amies. Soupira-t-elle.

Je souris et fermais la porte doucement.

Note de l'auteure

Salut très chers lecteurs ! Je viens de terminer la trame de cette histoire ! Si tout se passe bien, elle devrait se dérouler en une vingtaine de chapitres.

Si l'histoire vous plaît, 3 autres tomes seront peut-être publiés.

Votre avis sur le chapitre ?

Take.


End file.
